


Unsettled Courage: Leader Among Masses

by SkySword



Series: Spectrum of the Chosen [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Ignoring Tri harder than 02 ending, M/M, Post 02 Ending, Tai is VERY stressed out, and Matt is worried, implied/hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: Digidestined have been awakening over the planet and Tai is suffering from the lack of sleep, good thing Matt is around to help out.





	Unsettled Courage: Leader Among Masses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners so please support the official and fan releases.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners so please support the official and fan releases.

**_Courage Unsettled: Leader Among the Masses_ **

The urge to slam his head on the table grew day, by day.

Ever since the defeat of MaloMyostismon and the near destruction of the country by Armageddemon, Digidestined’s were beginning to show up all over the place. Which in its self-had not been a bad thing but the rate that children were receiving Digimon were beginning to pile up faster, and faster to the point where Tai nearly had been forced to set aside his own school work and activities to help the new Chosen’s. Those that had the Dark Spores were the first batch that they took in and showing them, the Digital World, Ken and Davis being experts in that field took them on a little outing with Cody and Yolie tagging along with them leaving the rest of his team to help with the others. There had been no evil that threatened the real or digital worlds thanks to Okiawa’s sacrifice becoming a spirit which brought peace and protection to the Digital World, but becoming aware of their surroundings and helping with the restoration would provide them with the necessary experience.

Or so Tai originally had hoped. Things had been going so smoothly at first before another twist had been thrown their way with none other than Jun Motomiya being given a digivice… along with Yolie’s and Joe’s siblings too. In hindsight, this had been something which they should have seen coming given the connections between siblings and Digimon.

Just not that soon.

Davis did everything possible to ditch his sister the moment he found out and refused to help. Running off with Ken and his group leaving her stranded with the rest of them, obviously hurt by his actions. Even Tai admitted that had been rather harsh of his protégé to have done, Kari and himself fairly had a good relationship in comparison to Davis and Jun, even so, Tai did not approve. Planning to share a few words with him given the chance despite acknowledging the things that his sister had also said and done during their battles, but Jun also outgrew her obsession with Matt rather easily and moved on. On the other hand, Jun could be civil towards him if slightly frigid and distrustful of him. It showed that Matt’s rather less than stellar treatment of her had not gone without some consequence. Thankfully, no fights broke out between the two or her newest boyfriend, Shuu Kido, who turned out to be Joe’s eldest brother.

A weird twist of fate. And, the fact they fit together was even weirder. But who was he to judge?

“Okay,” Tai rubbed his hands over his face trying to stay awake. “So, Mimi’s working with Michael plus Rosa from Mexico with the New Digidestined’s in America and collaborating with the rest of the North American Digidestined’s with Catherine working with Mina and Yue Hong and Derek’s working with the Digidestined that are down under plus New Zealand. Make sure that Yuri also checks in on Catherine whenever she or her siblings get the chance, alright? Izzy wants an in-depth report about what’s going on in the world. That’s it for now, thanks, guys!” As the computer screens vibrated with sound before flashing black.

Leaning against the chair and sighed. The fatigue started to catch up to him as the papers sitting near his desk remained silently sitting not even being touched, before his elbows collapsed onto the desk with his face soon following. 

Something hot soon got pressed to his cheek prompting a glance upwards.

Matt stood with a mug in hand. “Figured you could use this.”

“Thanks, Matt.” Tai sighed relieved and took a whiff. “Hot chocolate?”

“It’s that season,” The musician responded.

Tai snorted before sipping and savouring the taste of the drink shuddering at the heated sensation down his throat into his body. “Just what I needed.”

“What’d you do without me?” Matt inquired, smugly smirking widely.

“Probably do something stupid,” Tai responded, laughing. After a few moments passed placing the mug on the counter. “You sure it’s okay to be here?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Practice finished a little while ago. Plan on taking a nap before heading out again and taking my group through.”

“You sure that’s okay?”

Matt waved dismissively. “I’ll be fine, yes. I’m a big boy Tai. I can look after myself.”

“I know all about that,” Tai said, cheekily not batting an eye hearing the other snort loudly and gained a snicker falling straight into a quiet sigh.

“You’ve been overworking, haven’t you?” Matt gestured to the laptop. “With the other DigiDestined.”

Somehow Tai knew that had been coming. Gathering his thoughts together and took a moment to breath knowing exactly where Matt planned on taking the conversation and levelled him a look. “None of us know how many of us are now. More and more are beginning to appear each and every day little by little. Even if we’re far apart they are kind of our responsibility.” His back leaned against the chair. “Someone they are okay and others… they’re scared and don’t know what to do. I want to help them in any way I can at least with us they won’t be alone like we were, they’ll have someone there whenever they need help.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to take it all on yourself,” Matt chided unapologetically. “We’re all here to help. You know that.”

“I know.” Tai countered back sharply. “But –“

“But nothing.” Head shaking as Matt glared. “You need to start looking after yourself too, Tai. What would Kari say if she saw you like this? Probably nothing good.”

He flinched.

“I get what you’re trying to do.” Matt fell eerily silent running his fingers through his hair. “But carrying on the burden alone isn’t going to solve anything. We’re a team. Let us help.”

The gestured had been appreciated, truly it had been, Tai did plan on helping to regulate the information and all but at times he ended up stopping himself and trying to handle everything. As the leader of the Digidestined, the responsibility fell upon his shoulders to do what was needed for the others ensuring their safety and guidance, there were somethings which could be learned strictly from experience alone. The desire to at least do something for the new kids rather than sitting around waiting like what happened with the Emperor.  Doing nothing than providing advice forcing themselves to be on the sidelines for Davis and his own team jumping in when needed, and yet were truly unable to do a damn thing until the last moment. It frustrated him that they barely did anything and even when Armageddemon attacked Omnimon’s own power proved to be useless until Imperialdramon got powered up into Paladin Mode.

A crisis had been averted. Lives were saved and the damage done to the city had not been overdone; luck and timing saved them.

Yet… Tai felt unease. No words could describe the feeling which lodged in his throat and unable to find the exact description either other than the need to be prepared, not to sit still and keep moving, the battle had been won but still, something bothered him deeply. His hands ran over his face sighing and shook his head.

“You’re right.” He started. “You’re right, Matt. I… just…”

Matt’s brow quirked. “Need a nap?”

“Are you offering me to join you?” Tai teased.

“And if I am?”

Tai’s arms folded to his neck smirking. “I’d be a fool to turn down that offer but –“

‘What is it?” Matt stared deadpanned.

“I desire to be carried.”

“… What.”

“Carry me.” His arms held out and made grabbing motions with his hands. “Carrrrry me.”

Matt blinked, owlishly. “… No.”

“Not even a little sympathy?” Tai cried, throwing his hands up dramatically.

“Not.” He could have sworn Matt smiled. “But,” His hand held out. “I’ll happily walk you to the bed.”

“Fiiiiine. If that’s all you’re gonna give,” His eyes rolled sarcastically with a flat smile reaching out and gripped Matt’s hand before being pulled from his spot and straight into the other’s arms. A cheeky grin formed gripping onto the fabric of Matt’s shirt feeling something snaking around his waist holding him against the musician. “I think someone missed me a little too much.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Think what you want c’mon. I’m tired, and could really use a nap before I take my team.”

The only thing heard had been Tai’s laughter as Matt started to drag him away almost forgetting the worry which Tai had felt and allowing for that moment to permit himself to have a moment of peace, quiet and relaxation with the other. After spending hours, and hours being up having a little cuddling-nap did not sound too bad. The couch laid outside of the room near the kitchen which prompted him to collapse immediately afterwards with Matt following not soon after that feeling the arms wrap around holding him loosely in place with face planted half-way between the fabric of the couch and the side of his friend’s chest, yawning tiredly his vision started to blur before darkness started to overcome his awareness steadily beginning to drift off into sleep. Head cuddling up against the blonde and manoeuvred his body to become more comfortable as a faint trace of a smile echoed on his lips before slumber took over.

And for once in a long time, Tai finally felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive comments and possible ideas at the end of the chapter, it will help a great deal with following chapters!


End file.
